


【DV】奇幻AU—血与骨•花魁道中

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 日式和风
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 就很想写花魁游街的段子是怎么回事呢为了让我的臆想更合理，我甚至设想了这是修破损的阎魔刀引发的故事，哥蛋远渡重洋来到日本，在废弃神社度夜，两人分别做的一个关于对方迤逦多彩的梦蛋的梦中，哥在游街哥的梦中，蛋在战场一个是精致的花魁，一个是浴血的武士
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【DV】奇幻AU—血与骨•花魁道中

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morinona_hibiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinona_hibiki/gifts).



> 哥的美好如樱花，在凛冬温暖了我的心
> 
> 这原本是送给森森老师的文，我擅自提前发出，对不起，没有任何催的意思，原画已隔孔窥探，太美了，透人心扉的清澈，少年的哥，身在栅栏依然高贵，除了冬樱（就是这首歌）外我想不出其他词来形容这种感觉，真的是太美了，不看超级后悔的！！！
> 
> PS：每天打卡，在DV圈子出不去了，怎么办，白发兄弟太好磕，万能CP，怎么代都无违和，痛并快乐着

[huakui](https://twitter.com/morin_hibiki/status/1334534866348564480?s=21)

配乐（冬樱）

[music](https://matimelord.lofter.com/post/1fb10bf9_1caf08a40)

花魁道中，起源于江户时代，指花街地位较高的游女去迎接重要客人时身穿华服优雅走过街巷的举动

最先听到的是琴弦拨动声，但又跟平时所听音色完全不同，既不是大提琴的低沉优雅，也不是小提琴的高亢轻快，而是有一点像弹棉绳。请原谅但丁贫瘠的形容，可他实在找不出第二个词来表达这种奇特感受。对，这是一种瞬间将人拉入迷雾，在层层交织的白纱幔退散后，露出的幽暗深蓝和豁然开朗的清澈。

绷紧的琴丝被某种实心硬物拨动，一蹙一顿，一缓一急，一高一低，并不难听只是奇怪，似乎听着这琴声，心脏脉动也被重新调整，跟着一蹙一顿，一缓一急，一高一低的跳跃。这里是夜晚，无月无星，背景一片黑暗，是不含任何杂质的半透明又闪着玻璃光泽的纯黑色，宛如一块伫立在远方的黑曜岩。

然后他听到了摇铃声，清脆微弱，几乎被掩盖在随之响起的鼓点里。稀稀落落的重音像弹球落于地表，留下低沉轨迹再轻快飞起。开始但丁以为这是颇为随意的敲击，可等他认真听了一段后发现，在看似毫无章法的打击下，好像存在某种规律性停顿，与松弛相间的琴声结合，组成一股玄妙的宁静。

紧接着，幽幽红灯突然出现在夜幕里，一盏，两盏，三盏四盏，一排明明无风却不停摇曳的烛光依次亮起，看起来就像一条由遗落星辰组成的小道，影影绰绰在黑暗的布景上不住闪烁。

簌簌，簌簌，有东西在摇，是什么，穿透鼓点直达耳膜？

他不禁驻足张望，一群身着七彩和服的男男女女出现在烛火中，或提灯笼，或扛纸伞，仿佛螺丝卡紧的精致木偶，由于缺少油脂润滑，只能一走一停，一动一静，虽然僵硬却不乏美感。

这是游街的队伍？

他不确定。

鼓声徐徐，行人渐近，到底是音乐奏响了步伐，还是步伐带动了节拍？

他不知道。

唯一确认的便是自己，既像个观摩好戏的局外人，呼吸急促、兴奋难耐，期待凶灵来袭好痛痛快快大干一场，但又像个身临其境的局内人，闲适安逸、轻松自在，静等佳人乘夜拜访好耳鬓厮磨潇洒一回。

结果，等来的却是一群从未见过的魑魅魍魉。

竖立的耳朵，瓷白的肤色，光滑如蛋壳的表面，用泛光油彩粗犷勾勒出的上扬眼睛。当然，还有那不可忽视的尖嘴和胡须。

狐狸面具？

他本能伸出手臂向后探去，可眼神却不由自主飘往鬼怪中的高挑身影。

银色头发一缕缕，错落有致盘于脑后，头顶微微凸起形成一个漂亮发髻，双鬓两侧亦是梳理整齐，遮住半耳向后弯去，每股碎发各安其位，其精细程度似乎连最细小的绒毛都被认真打理精心呵护。流光溢彩的金步摇和嵌有珊瑚的银发簪分别插在鼓起的刘海和缠绕的发髻中，随身体摇摆而微微晃动。

所以，这就是他听到的簌簌声？

虽然好看，但很可惜，在这熠熠生辉的头饰下是一副面无表情的假面具。

与这种疏远冷漠不同的是对方的和服，比周围鬼魅华丽百倍。难以描述自己看到的究竟是什么，可能是花，可能是鱼，也可能是蝴蝶，绚丽多彩的色块浮动于光滑丝绸上，时而汇聚时而分散。每当他想抓住某个花纹时，这群家伙便一哄而散，却又在他转念要放弃时，再次交织结成某种图案。

无处安放的目光最后选择一块蓝色磷光在和服上奔跑，从半敞衣襟攀上修瘦肩幅，滑过宽大衣袖，再绕回沉重腰带，最终顺着身顷来到下摆。

那人也不知不觉行至面前，黑漆粉花木屐足足有20厘米厚，从白色衬里中缓缓探出，鞋底朝外擦过地面歪向内侧，画出一个优雅半圆收于前方。这是一步，接着是另一步，膝盖微曲，抬出去的脚带动身体，向一侧倾倒，随后木屐归拢，前后并直，淡蓝色分趾袜交替出现。

看了多久？

不清楚，只当自己从痴愣状态回过神时，眼中仅剩那人雪白修长的脖颈，在漆黑如墨的夜晚是如此耀眼。衣领后压，故意显出一节光滑后背供人欣赏，发带尾束虚虚实实扫着皮肤，也像羽毛轻挠了心。

这个名字他知道，想喊出，却哑了声。

迫不及待伸出手，想追上，却一动不动。

这么近我却抓不住，失去的恐慌感再次席卷而来。此刻，锦衣上的油彩仿佛感知自己心境般，竟“呼”的一下如惊鸟朝空中飞去。

“嘿呼！”一声似人非人的呐喊。

那人停下，所有鬼魅跟着静止。

侧头，美丽的狐狸眼望向他，收回扶在前方矮怪肩头的手，缓缓移到面具下方，抬起。

他眼巴巴的盯着，焦急等待，可对方好像有意磨自己性子似的，一点一点，先是细窄圆润的下巴，再是粉色柔软的嘴唇.....

“维吉尔！”但丁惊叫着从地上坐起来。

几乎同时，窗台下的人也失声喊道，“但丁！”


End file.
